Forbidden Love
by mimiluvsjb
Summary: Join Lilly, Miley and Oliver as well as the Jonas Brothers though there years at Malibu High see the drama that goes on in theese young teens life... Loe Niley and some Kashley
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Truscott- Is a 16 year old sophomore at Malibu High School. She is very shy and unpopular. Her two best friend's name's are Miley and Oliver. For the most part Lilly love's her life. Even though she and her two best friends are considerd the three losers in school by the popular kids. There freshman year was terrible they got picked on and tortured for no reason by the popular kids. And not to mention the fact that Lilly's dad left her and her mom when she was six years old and she hasn't seen him since. She lives with her mom and abusive step-dad. Will her sophomore year be a better year for her and her two best friends? Will someone help her and her mom before it's too late? Will Lilly find the love she desperately needs?

Joe Jonas- Is a 17 year old juinor at Malibu High School. He is part of the "cool" croud. His life is perfect most people would kill to have a life like his. He is the star of the football team.He is friend's with the most popular kids in school and is dating the most popular girl in school. But he's not happy his dad is ruining his life and he hates how is friends are mean to innocent people and he hates how he is forced to be mean to them too. Only to keep his reputation. Not to mention the fact that he has no relationship with his brothers due to his father. Who want's Joe to live the life he could never have. But thats not what Joe wants. Will Joe get the guts to tell his dad what he truely wants? Will he rebuild his relationship with his brothers? Will he find love in the one person he least expects?

Miley Stewart- Is a 16 year old sophomore. She is also Lilly's best friend. But they are truely more like sisters. Miley secretly hates the fact about what goes on in school with the popular kids and her two best friends but she has never told anyone. Miley lives with her dad and older brother Jackson. Her mom died when she was nine. Miley's brother is more like her enemy than her brother. He is one of the popular kids at school. And even though Miley is his sister he is still just as mean to her as the other popular kids are. She is too afraid to tell her dad about her brother because she is afraid of what her brother might do to her if she told. She is in love with someone she thinks dosent have the same feelings in return. This person is Nick. Does Nick feel the same way? Will things get better with her brother? Will she tell her dad? Can Miley and Lilly's friendship and sisterhood survive anything?

Nick Jonas- Is a 16 year old sophomore. He is also Joe's little brother. You would think with a brother as popular as Joe you would be popular too. Well not in Nick's case. He chooses not to be he see's how miserable his brother is so thats a big reason why too. He also dosent talk to Joe even though they live together they dont talk they dont have any type of relationship at all and thats their dads fault because their dad favors Joe more then him and his other brother. Thats because Nick and his dad have completly different personalties. And their mom is too scared of their dad to say anything about it. Will him and his brothers get closer? Will he tell the girl he likes that he likes her? Or will he be afraid to because she is one of the least popular girls in school?

Kevin Jonas- Is the eldest Jonas. He is a senior. He is popular too. But not as popular as his younger brother Joe. He also dosent have a relationship with Joe or his father. His father blames him for ruining his life. Their parents had Kevin when they were in high school. So his dad blames him for ruining his chance to be in the NFL. And his chance to get a college scholorship to his dream college. Even though its not Kevins fault. Kevin feels that he is not loved. Will that change when a new girl arrives at school? Will him and his brothers repair their relationship before its too late? And what about their dad?

Ashley Tisdale- She is the new juinor that arrives at school. She befriends Lilly and Miley so she becomes unpopular. There is something mysterious about this girl. But no one can figure out what it is. Who will she fall in love with? What secrets is she hiding?

Ok so this is the character description of my new story called Forbidden Love. These are just the main characters. There are many more characters in the story but i will explain them later. Will these kids find happiness? You will find out if you read the story!! Follow these teenagers on a journey of young love, rejection, heart break, fights,  
makeups and breakups. Tragedy, drama, surprizes, descisions, planning futures, parents, abuse and death. Follow the students of Malibu High through some of the best and worst years of their lives. please note that no one is famous in this srry if its lame i promise it will get better... so R&R


	2. Ch2 The promise

Lilly's pov Ugh! Today is the first day of my sophomore year at Malibu High. You know most kids hate school because of homework and teachers. Well I hate school because of the kids. I know that sounds kinda strange right? Most high school kids only go to school because of their friends. Well not me I only have two friends. Miley and Oliver. Yeah i know what you must be thinking how can you only have two friends? Well my friends and I are considered the three losers at Malibu High. And I don't know why. Oliver and I have been best friends and each others only friends since kindergarden. And Miley and I have been bff's since she moved here three years ago. We are really more like sisters though. We are always there for each other. See Miley's mom died when she was nine. And she lives with her dad and older brother Jackson. He is part of the popular croud at school. And is so mean to us. He dosent care about the fact the she is his sister. Miley says hes been acting like this since their mom died. She is too scared to tell her dad because she thinks Jackson might do something to her if she does. I dont know sometimes i really worry about her. My dad left me when i was six. I havent seen him since. My mom remarried this really mean jerk. He's an alcoholic. And he abuses my mom. And he's hit me a couple of times. He scares me so bad i feel so helpless. We need to get help before its too late. But my mom says she can't leave him. I dont know why though. Anyways enough explaining my miserable life. I have to get up and get ready to go back to hell for another year...

Normal pov So Lilly got up and took a shower and got ready to go back to school for another long and miserable year in school and at home. When Lilly was finished she grabbed her stuff and walked past her step-dad that was passed out on the couch and walked out the door. She was on her way to meet Miley so they could walk to school together like they did everyday. Miley lived like four houses away from Lilly. Hey Miles! Lilly greeted her best friend Hey! Are You ready for our first day? Miley asked As ready as I'll ever be. Lilly replied. She smiled at her best friend and they began to walk to Olivers house wich was only two blocks away. When they were half way there Miley stopped.  
Hey Lilly? She asked her bff. Yeah? Lilly replied. Let's promise each other something this year. She insisted. What kind of promise? Lilly questioned. Lets promise that no matter how bad things get this year we wont let them bother us and we will always be best friends and sisters for life. ok! Lilly replied Deal? Miley asked Deal! Lilly stated they did there secret handshake and continued walking to Olivers. A few minutes later they arrived. Hey Ollie the girls said in unison. Hey guys! he smiled. Are you guys ready for the first day? he asked. The girls sighed and said yeah i guess. A few minutes later their dreaded walk came to an end. Well guys here we are. Oliver said. The girls sighed and continued walking. Hey guys maybe it wont be that bad this year. Oliver said trying to bring hope to his best friends. Yeah right Oliver! Lilly replied Like they'll ever be nice to us. Miley added. Hey you guys never know people change. He insisted. Maybe they'll be nicer to you they seem to like you more than us. Lilly insisted as they walked through the doors of Malibu High. Little did they know this year would be way different than the year before. They will fall in love with unexpected people there will be more drama, abuse,heartbreak, and tradjedy.

What will happen on the first day? Will Lilly and her mom get help before it's too late? Will this year be as bad or worse than the year before? Find out next time.  
Plz leave reviews! I promise it will get better! 


End file.
